The Repercussions Of Being Late For Agent B
by Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton
Summary: Clint's been working undercover at IMF for four years when he gets a visit from a very irritated Natasha. Clintasha/BlackHawk. Brief mention of Clint/Nat's kids. Very Bad language. Movieverse. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction (EVER) so please go easy on me. Plenty of Clintasha, with some one-sided Carter/Brandt. Many include other members of the Avengers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers as they're Marvel's property. Otherwise Clint and Natasha would be together in the comics and the films. No Bobbi Morse, no Alex Shostakova, just pure Clint and Tasha. I don't own Mission Impossible either, and as good as the films are, the teams missions seem tame compared to those of superheroes so...

* * *

"Okay, this is Hunt, I have a visual on the target," a voice sounded in Clint's head. _Stupid ear pieces_, he thought with a sad smile. Nothing beat the S.H.I.E.L.D. tooth implants in his opinion - the hidden microphones were almost untraceable.

"Benji, I've lost the visual on one of the bodyguards," Carter stated. "He's just vanished after talking to some random red headed slut."

Clint froze for a second before relaxing back into his persona as rich playboy Aled Daniels. _It's not Nat_, he reminded himself. _She's at home. She's safe. Rogers and Pepper are looking after her_. It didn't stop him from glancing around the room for confirmation though.

A couple of seconds later Jane's pissed off voice filtered back into his ear. "I've found the waiter in the storage closet. Stupid guy must have got knocked out by some sort of hitman by the looks of it. Strong single hit under the jaw, seems professional. There's someone else here," she muttered.

Just as he heard Ethan begin to start issuing new orders, Clint heard an eerily familiar voice sound out behind him. _Shit_.

"Hey Mr B, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings," Natasha whispered as he turned to face the red head. Her curls had grown out since he'd last seen her in Belfast eight months earlier, and they were now waist length.

"Komolyan, ha már sérült a borító most megyek, hogy bántani," (Seriously, if you've compromised my cover now I'm going to have to hurt you) he replied casually in fluent Hungarian, whilst his team mates stared at him from across the room like he was going to blow their operation out of the water.

Tasha just smiled back cheekily and replied "You wouldn't ever do that to me B unless you wanted your ass handed to you on a platter" with an utterly straight face, as she sauntered up to him and lay her hand gently to rest on his bicep. To outsiders it simply looked like she was flirting with him, which was the impression the two undercover agents had to give off. It was at times like these that Clint was glad his teammates could only hear his half of the conversation.

"Brandt stop flirting with the brainless tart and return to your mission," Carter hissed in his ear - Clint could have sworn that she almost spat her statement as she tried to cover-up her jealousy. The woman never seemed to take a hint, and no matter how many times he rejected her, she still kept coming back for more. It seemed like Tasha would have to physically assault him for her to realise he was taken. It was probably a good thing that Nat knew he was utterly devoted to his Russian partner.

"She's an old friend," he replied simply. "She's the one who's been taking down all of the targets as she's here as a UC bodyguard to one of the American ambassadors. So she's not a tart, she's saying 'hi'". Nat just laughed at his statement, they both knew that that was definitely not the reason she was there, his team just didn't need to know that.

By the time Hunt had told the team that he'd taken out the target (an Al Qaeda leader who was planning to bomb UN buildings throughout Europe, Africa and America), Natasha and Clint had been slow dancing in the ballroom section of the mansion for the better part of an hour. Clint glanced at a security camera across the room. As it started to rotate in his direction, he angled his body so that Nat wouldn't be caught on the camera; Hunt was an intelligent man, and Clint really didn't want Ethan to attempt to research her background, as it could lead to discoveries of not just Tasha's identity, but his too. The only people who knew the truth about him where the directors, and his contract with IMF would end within a year. The Black Widow was still considered a terrorist by the majority of the government run secret agencies as they couldn't know the truth, and he wasn't going to take any chances. As much as he admired Benji for trying to keep them safe, he didn't want the technical genius to duplicate a face mask of Nat in an attempt to find out more about her.

"Phil says 'hi' by the way," she whispered against his chest. Her head was resting there as they swayed gently to the soft Mozart playing in the background. Clint smiled in response and leaned down to brush a stray curl behind her ear. Her black satin gown made a slight swishing noise as she shifted her body to lean further into his embrace. The movement caused her perfume to drift back towards his nose, the sweet scent of wild rose, sandalwood and vanilla almost making him want to take her out of the room and have his way with her nearby - as if it wasn't bad enough with her wearing black when she knew it was his second favourite colour to see her in after emerald green (the same colour as her eyes).

"Clear out," Benji whispered in his ear, "but gradually, some of the locals seem to be a little cautious because of that racket Ethan caused upstairs."

"Mennem Kell," (I have to go) he whispered. "Szeretlek." (I love you.)

"Safe house. Five blocks from here. Twenty-five minutes. I have to seduce this bloody weapons dealer first." Clint nodded his confirmation before turning to leave the room. "They miss you," she whispered gently.

His voice cracked slightly as walked away, "I miss you all too."

* * *

If you're wondering why Clint's speaking Hungarian when Natasha's Russian, it's because Ethan's team have their mission at the start of Ghost Protocol in Russia, so they would understand Clint's half of the conversation if he spoke it in Tasha' s native language.

Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't really want to repeat myself but the only way I'd own this would be if I was a millionaire, then there would be an Avengers crossover with Mission Impossible and the Avengers would kick IMF's ass. And Jeremy Renner (as beautiful as he is) would be my adopted dad cus he is apparently too old for me... ;( so again, I don't own the characters, just this storyline.

This bit is a hell of a lot longer than the first half so sorry about that. I just wanted to split the fic into two separate sections.

_ If this was a film, Hawkeye or The Black Widow could single-handidly take the entire IMF team down _

* * *

Four months later ...

"Agent Hunt, your mission, find and interrogate the Black Widow. Do not under any circumstances involve Agent Brandt. This message will - " Ethan threw the phone into an open hole to the sewer before continuing on down the alleyway towards Jane and Benji. They were currently in Liverpool, England, after having taken down a man selling fake passports to mobsters and mafia members elsewhere in Europe from the shit-hole of a city (that's his opinion, not mine so I'm sorry if I've offended any Liverpuddlians).

* * *

Here's some action from Natasha for you(bet you didn't expect that)

The room Nat woke up in was some kind of industrial warehouse. She was in Holland the last time she'd been conscious, but God knows where she was now. "Yebat," (Fuck) she groaned as she felt the pain from her blow to the head finally arrive - she hadn't really felt the pain of the hit to the temple when she received it, but now she could feel the matted blood coating her forehead and she could taste the iron of blood in her mouth. It didn't really help that her wrists were bound together and her legs were pinned to the chair legs by plastic cables. _Oh well_, she thought, _it's not like I haven't been in this situation before_.

The door across from her screeched open and three figures strode confidently towards her. It then hit her how she'd ended up there - she'd allowed herself to get caught for a specific reason. The nerdy looking man in the crumpled suit must have been monitoring her with the security camera in the left hand corner of the room, and he must have informed his teammates when she began to wake up.

"So how does it feel Miss Widow to know that you've finally been caught?" The leader of the group, an attractive, slightly muscular man with long brunette locks stated. He stood before her and slapped her across the face before asking again. "Huh, I said how do you feel you stubborn bitch?"

Natasha just sighed and looked up at him slowly before replying, "I didn't get caught. I allowed you to tie me to a chair because I need information. This isn't the first time this has happened dick-shit. Get your facts straight."

The last remaining member of the group, a woman with long dark brunette hair nearly ran towards her and punched her in the nose. "You hit like a little child," Tasha laughed as she spat blood in the woman's face. "I'm from Russia, this isn't torture or an interrogation, this isn't even warm-up sparring." The woman attempted to glare menacingly at Natasha, and she had to hold in the laugh again at the woman's failed attempt at trying to gain information.

"Let's try this again," Agent Hunt stated as he began to walk towards her slowly. _If he was meant to look like a lioness stalking her prey, he's not doing a very good job_, Nat noticed. _In fact, he looks more like a man walking towards a rabid dog and not knowing if it'll snap at him or not_.

"Wait," Agent Dunn yelled. The technology geek had been holding back Jane to stop her from making a mistake that would prevent them from gaining the information from the ex-Russian spy. He gestured towards a thin white gold necklace which could be seen slightly through the top of the Black Widow's black S.H.I.E.L.D. issue catsuit.

_Der'mo_ (shit in Russian), Nat thought.

Ethan dragged the necklace out of her catsuit slowly, almost as if he was afraid she'd try to headbutt or bite him for touching her. "Well look what I found," the cocky bastard stated arrogantly. "It looks like the Black Widow isn't really a widow." He lifted up the chain to show his partners the two white gold bands and a simple oval locket resting at the bottom of the chain. The engagement ring was a simple looking white gold band with a small diamond surrounded by two emeralds and two rubies. The wedding ring was plain except for an inscription of the words 'ya vas lyublyu' (I love you) surrounded by two carvings - a small bird and an arrow. Hunt ran his fingers along the edge of the locket before opening it and looking at the picture inside. Two children - a curly haired, red headed girl of around twelve years of age with blue eyes and a sweet smile was hugging a young boy who looked about five with blonde hair and his mother's emerald green eyes - stared back at him. He internally shuddered, the children, especially the son, looked incredibly familiar.

"Call Brandt," he ordered as he turned to face the two agents behind him. Jane and Benji just looked back at him in shock. Ethan was choosing now of all times to disobey orders (when their director had specifically told them not to get William involved), whilst they had the Black freaking Widow in custody. They must have been standing there with their jaws on the floor as Ethan stated "Now" rather harshly. The two agents turned and left the room within a matter of seconds; they both seemed to be terrified of Ethan's wrath.

"Now," He began as he turned back to face the infamous Black Widow. The woman was practically a ghost, and very few assassinations had been recorded by her recently compared to her records from fourteen years ago. _She must have cleaned up her act for her kids_, he thought smugly, _this is my chance to threaten her without Benji and Jane being able to stop me from doing what's necessary_. "You're married, you have kids, what's to stop me from finding your family and bringing back your husband to torture in front of you?" He snarled.

Natasha just gave him a smug smile in return before confidently throwing her matted hair out of her eyes. "You'll never find them. If you think I'm a ghost, you should see how non-existent they are. There's no record of any of their existences."

"No-one's impossible to find spider." The Widow snorted in response. "What's so funny?" He spat.

"Nothing," she smiled. "It's just that some other asshole I know nicknamed me the same thing." She winced. "Besides, even if you did manage to find my husband, and that's pretty likely considering you've met him before, he'd still kick your entire teams' ass with both his arms tied behind his back and a blindfold around his eyes."

"He might be good sweetheart, but he's not gonna be that good." He smiled confidently. A few seconds later he heard the door squeak as it was forced open, and a split second later he was lying on the floor after being round house kicked to temple. Hunt shook off the dizziness and looked back at the woman to see both of the plastic ties from around her legs lying in pieces on the concrete-enforced floor.

The red head smiled cockily back at Ethan as he looked at her in both shock and confusion. "Only my husband gets to use pet names Agent Hunt, I won't be so lenient next time."

Ethan took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off of the 'hostage' in case she attempted anything else. "Wait 'till Brandt gets here, we're not going to get anything else out of her," he said as he put his emotionless mask back on. Carter stared at his back in confusion whilst Benji just shrugged and followed him out, he'd been used to Hunt's mood swings for a while now.

* * *

FINALLY SOME CLINTASHA (Three hours later.)

Nat woke up quickly at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her. She lifted her head slowly, it still felt like someone had hit her with a hammer. _Great, the world's best interrogators have returned_, she thought sarcastically.

"Seen as though you seem to enjoy being tied to a chair so much, we've brought in our favourite pain inflictor for your benefit." Hunt smiled. _Yeah right_, Nat thought, _you still look shaken from me knowing your name earlier_.

At that moment a familiar set of footsteps echoed through the room next door and Natasha began to shake in her seat in excitement.

"Crazy slut," Jane muttered. Natasha sent the woman a death glare and the agent physically flinched.

"I highly doubt you caught the Black Widow Ethan," the voice stated with no emotion. "The woman's elusive and she wouldn't let you catch her unless she wanted something." Agent William Brandt stopped briefly in front of his teammates before walking arrogantly towards the spy, who's face was twisted into a sick smile of joy.

He kneeled down carefully in front of her before looking up directly into her eyes. "Hey Nat," he said cockily.

"You're late," she retorted with no emotion whatsoever.

Jane gasped in shock, but the two assassins just ignored her and drank in the sight of each other after a lonely four months.

"Am not!" Agent B half-yelled. "I've got another two months left."

"Have not," she growled. "Your four year contract with IMF ended last month. It's Naddy's birthday next week and I promised her a huge present."

William sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. A quick silent conversation occurred and a few seconds later Ethan found himself on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back, bound together in an incredibly tight knot.

"How long did it take you to untie the rope around your wrists this time?" He sighed sarcastically.

"Two minutes after I first woke up in this crap-hole," she replied. "Even Tony can tie a better knot than them and he's not even a supposedly secret agent."

Brandt laughed, whilst Carter just stood staring at them with a gob smacked expression. Benji just sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest, trying to take everything in. One of the most skilled fighters he had ever known had just got take down by a bloody **ANALYST** in less than ten seconds!

Jane honestly couldn't believe what was happening. The guy she'd known for two years, the guy who's pants she'd been trying to get into for two years, was just standing right in front of her flirting with the world's biggest slag. She just sat there on the stainless steel chair with her hands in her lap, with Brandt kneeling in front of her with one hand lying on top of her's and the other twirling a bob-length curl around his fingers. They weren't even speaking out loud, they were just staring into each others' eyes having some kind of sappy silent conversation. _How cliché_. She just wished that it was her in this 'Nat's' place.

A groan shook the two lovebirds out of place as Ethan began to pick himself up off of the floor. He stumbled slightly on his feet and waited for the room to stop spinning before addressing Agent Brandt.

"So that's why the Director told me not to get you involved," he whined. "He knew you'd side with the terrorist."

"Get your definitions right Hunt," Brandt snarled. "A terrorist is someone who in your opinion fights for the opposition. If you had the clearance you'd know that there are several Black Widow wannabes, who were trained similarly to the real Black Widow. The real Black Widow defected fourteen years ago and has been working for the US government ever since. But because you're working for IMF, you don't have the clearance to know that. IMF is the equivalent to the FBI in comparison to the agencies which do have a rank high enough to know the truth. The Black Widow works as an assassin for the US government, taking out even bigger threats than the mild shit you combat. So get your facts straight. And don't threaten agents who can legally murder anyone they want and sweep it under the carpet. I'd know, as the woman sitting in front of you has a list of less than twenty people in the world she can't kill. And guess what Hunt, you're not on it!"

Brandt was standing in front of Ethan now, the slightly taller agent was trying to hold onto his brave persona, but it was crumbling under the shear force of power that Brandt was radiating with his anger. Nat walked up to him and gently rested her hand on his bicep, and Agent B's body instantly relaxed as his anger dissipated under her touch.

"Yeah like you'd know the truth. She's using you! Can't you see it? It's obvious, you're infatuated with her, and she's manipulating you, she's using you for her own benefits. She'll use you to cover up the atrocities she commits, then she'll use you for a quick pity fuck." Carter screamed. Both Natasha and Brandt both turned and glared at her, half of their attention focused on her and half on Ethan. Neither of them considered Benji a threat. "Didn't you realise she's married, did you even realise she's got kids? She's having regular affairs, and you're just one of them!"

"Enough!" Tasha stated as she glared at Carter. "Agent Brandt was leant to IMF for four years to help to improve the standard your IMF agents perform at. That meant he was meant to train new recruits in tactical, technical and physical performance skills. He wasn't meant to be used for regular field missions like some sort of performing seal. IMF were using him in an attempt to control our bosses by partially controlling one of the US government's greatest assets. He's not needed for basic recon missions. I came here to take him home to his family who he hasn't seen for four years!"

"You can't seriously be believing this can you Brandt? Tell me you're not believing this," Benji stuttered. Agent B just shrugged in response.

Just as the situation began to get even more awkward a tall, muscular, dark-blonde haired man sauntered into the room. "Nat, is everything ok in here?" He asked. Jane smiled in approval at the man's body, but he seemed too straight-laced for her taste. _Too pretty, with no rough edge_. He wasn't dangerous enough for her. Correction, he wasn't _Brandt_ enough for her.

"We're fine Cap." Brandt replied. The 'Cap' man turned to leave. "Thanks for looking after the family."

Cap looked back. "No problem," he replied. "Family means no one gets left behind."

"I can't believe you just quoted 'Lilo And Stitch'," Nat laughed. "We'll be outside in a minute." The blonde left the room as quickly as he had arrived. "And tell Tony to stop bitching in my ear!" She yelled after him. "Stupid bastard's been laughing in my ear for the last twelve hours about bloody Legolas," she muttered. Agent B just laughed in response, whilst the IMF team just stood there staring, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Brandt stated as he turned to face his now ex-teammates. "Don't try to find me, you won't be able to. And we'll have to have you either detained for the rest of your lives or assassinated if you try."

"Will!" Carter shouted.

"My name's not Will."

"But your army record stated that you, William James, worked for bomb disposal teams in Iraq and a few years later you joined IMF and changed your name. Your name is Will."

"I changed my name to forget about my past, and now I've changed it back."

"Don't go," Jane whined.

"If you leave now we'll hunt you down and we'll have to kill you for acts of terrorism and selling classified information to the enemy." Ethan stated finally.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Goodbye Agent Brandt, your contract has been terminated," a voice sounded out from his phone as he and Natasha left the warehouse and walked up the platform of the quin-jet.

Natasha snatched the phone out of Agent B's hand and threw it down a gutter a hundred yards away with incredible accuracy. He ran a hand through the ruffled sandy blonde spikes he called hair on his head and laughed at her need to show-off even when no-one was watching.

They nodded in Captain America's direction for him to tell the pilot to take off. Bruce smiled at them whilst Tony just stood staring at them, looking like he was having trouble trying to keep a retort to himself.

Benji, Jane and Ethan just stood beside the open warehouse door gaping.

"Good job your name is Agent Barton then," she smiled as she pulled his face down to meet hers, forcing four years worth of pent-up passion against her husband's lips.

* * *

IMF suck. The Avengers kicked their asses. You got your Clintasha moment.

So that's it for my first fic. I hope that you enjoyed it.

A couple of things I'd like you to know:  
*Captain America was quoting Lilo and Stitch as all the Avengers are trying to help him transition into the modern world more easily. Plus the Barton kids would make him watch it, especially my character Josef Phillip Barton as he's only meant to be five in this fic. **I don't own Lilo and Stitch **either in case it isn't obvious.  
*I've written that Clint is blonde as he's blonde in the comics, and as beautiful as Jeremy Renner is, I'd rather offend the movieverse fans than the comic fans, so sorry about that.  
*When Ethan called Nat 'spider' during the interrogation, Nat laughed as only Tony uses that nickname for her. The reason she winced afterwards is because Stark yelled in her ear after she called him an 'asshole'. I mentioned ear pieces in the Avengers' teeth in the last chapter if that confused you.  
*The bomb disposal William James character comes from Jeremy Renner's character in The Hurt Locker if that confused you. I only mentioned it because I wanted to.  
*The reason Tasha' s hair went from waist length in the first chapter to bob-length in this chapter is because Tasha cut her hair as she was starting to work in the field again after mainly spending four years out of the field looking after the kids.  
*Tasha and Clint's kids - Natalia Nadia Barton and Josef Barton - will be mentioned and featured in other fics I'm planning on writing, so I didn't just mentioned for them for no reason or to confuse all of the readers. They're the only two characters I own in this.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
